Requested Equipment: Steris Basil 4700 Cage and Rack Wash Unit The Veterinary Medical Unit (VMU) of VA Western New York Healthcare System (VAWNYHS) in Buffalo, NY is requesting funds for the purchase of a new cage and rack wash unit. The unit that is currently in operation was installed when the dedicated medical research building was constructed, over 25 years ago. Over the course of the past couple years, there have been multiple issues with the unit, including most recently a large steam leak due to outdated plumbing on the unit. VAWNYHS has received a quote for over $16,000 for the necessary repairs and upgrades the current cage and rack wash unit would require. As this unit is over 25 years old, VAWNYHS would rather replace the unit than invest these funds in an outdated unit. The VMU at VAWNYHS is a 10,670 sq. ft. unit in the basement of Research Building 20 on the Buffalo, NY campus. Currently the VMU cares for mice, rats and cats (for treatment purposes) with an average daily census around 1400 animals. The VMU serves 10 principal investigators with a total of 20 ACORPs. An upgrade of the current cage and rack wash unit will significantly increase the safety of the cage wash environment for the VMU personnel. It will also increase efficiency in the unit as maintaining an outdated piece of equipment requires frequent services calls and repairs causing the machine to be out of operation.